The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cornus plant, commercially grown as an ornamental deciduous tree, botanically known as Cornus florida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘JN13’.
The new Cornus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Belvidere, Tenn. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Cornus plants with unique flower color.
The new Cornus plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2010 in Belvidere, Tenn. of an unnamed selection of Cornus Florida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Cornus florida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cornus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Belvidere, Tenn. in the spring of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cornus plant by T-bud grafts in a controlled environment in Belvidere, Tenn. since the summer of 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Cornus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.